Amnesia
by recklessanatomy
Summary: What happens when a battered and bruised woman appears seemingly out of nowhere and has no recollection of how she got there or who she is? Will Detective Jane Rizzoli help her find her way home or will she become the woman's home?


**Title: Amnesia**

 **Chapter: 1**

 **Author: recklessanatomy**

 **Rating: M (for future chapters)**

 **Summary: What happens when a battered and bruised woman appears seemingly out of nowhere and has no recollection of how she got there? Will Detective Jane Rizzoli help her find her way home or will she become the woman's home?**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A/N: As this story doesn't have a beta yet, I take complete ownership of any and all mistakes. Feel free to review if any are found.**

* * *

She hit the ground with such force that it knocked the breath out of her. Curling into a breathless ball, she hugged her knees closely to her chest. After what seemed like several minutes of choking her heart rate returned to a somewhat manageable level. Now that the abrupt need to breathe had passed, she could focus on the things around her.

She became aware of the leaves beneath her cheek and throat. Pressing her small hands against the cool, wet ground she tried to sit up amongst the tall overgrowth. Batting her eyes against the harsh light that shone through the trees, she tried to regain her bearings.

She tried to focus, to sort the jumble of recent events that flooded her mind. The last thing that she remembered…

 _He stood across from her, his face blood stained, bruised, and exhausted. He reached forward, taking her trembling, pale fingers in his own._

 _"I tried to save you, Maura, from yourself, but I can't. You have made your choice. I must let you go now. I made this bargain a long time ago, dear. I may not be the noblest of men, but I always honor my bargains."_

The woman stared down at her hands. Blood clung to her nails, either her own or the man's. She couldn't remember. She lifted her arms to secure her clothing, realizing that she was covered in burns, blood, and tears. Nothing was making chronological sense in her mind, but she was struck with the sudden need to run, to get far away from this place. Lifting herself onto trembling feet, she tried to stand. After only a short moment, vertigo and nausea reached her and she fell to her knees heaving.

The honey blonde called weakly for help. Her voice echoed off and drowned out into the deep woods. The sunlight was beginning to dim, beckoning the night. Her eyes pricked with unshed tears. She had escaped the wrath of the terrible man, only to be flung away into the middle of the forest.

It took her hours to get free of the trees, crawling slowly then walking as some of her strength returned. Darkness enveloped her surroundings, bathing it in black. As she finally stumbled through the tree line, she arrived onto a deserted road. Light, artificial light, shone in the distance. A town, or something similar, awaited her.

The woman sighed, her beaten body begged for sleep.

Instead, she walked on into the night.

* * *

She rolled over, her eyes finding nothing but a small window and white walls. Panic quickly set in before the woman realized that she was not tied down. If the man had found her, surely he would have restrained her.

Sliding out of her bed, the blonde carefully walked to the large wooden door and cracked it open. She saw what she assumed were nurses bustling around and a large policeman right outside her door. She quickly closed the door and pressed her back to it while sighing. She was safe, that's all that matters.

Someone must have seen her because moments later there was a small knock on her door.

She glided back into the small bed, covered herself, and whispered, "Come in."

Two women entered the room slowly and made their way to her side.

The first woman, a tall and lanky brunette with wildly curly hair, was the first to speak. "Hi, my name is Jane Rizzoli and I'm here with the Boston Police Department. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions while the nurse here, Shannon, checks you out?"

"I guess, um, yes, that would be fine." The woman pushed herself into a sitting position, much like she had before.

"It's my understanding that a resident here in town found you passed out in the middle of the street and called an ambulance. Can you tell me what happened last night, Ms., um, well, I suppose we should start with your name first." The detective smiled nervously while she thumbed through the pages in her pocket-sized notebook.

"I don't know."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this! I already have the second chapter started so I'll finish it and post it as soon as I see that some of you are interested in this. I'm currently looking for a beta reader for this story. Feel free to PM me if you are interested.** **As always favorite, review, and follow me on twitter ( dorkthea!)**


End file.
